


Debts

by I_am_Kazza



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jackanda, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Kazza/pseuds/I_am_Kazza
Summary: This is just a small part of a bigger piece I've been writing for a few years now, but haven't fully found the confidence to stop editing and deleting and changing shit every day and just post it. Hopefully one day I do.Anyways, this part happens during the Citadel DLC after some comfort before this scene which is why they are being so nice to each other for like three seconds.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Kudos: 13





	Debts

Jack wasn't the one for fancy things. Fancy restaurants and hotels all meant that there were only snobby people who looked down on her even if she could tear them apart with a look. But casinos were different because they were all the same on the Citadel. And this particular one had something that the others didn't and it was wearing a red dress.

She never expected red to look good on her, Let alone anything to look good on her… Jack caught herself, Pull it together, man. Just check up on her and go.

Miranda was seen talking to an older man. Maybe just a few years older than Miranda, but she hardly looked anywhere near her age. Jack kept watch at a distance, wondering if it was a business deal or an old acquaintance. But Miranda's face looked annoyed and playing with her wine glass showing avoidance to the man while he smiled and flapped his mouth over and over. As soon as Miranda looked away for a split second, Jack saw it. 

Springing away from her spot she approached the two. Flanking around to Miranda's side putting on her best portrayal of surprise, "There you are!"

For once Miranda felt relieved to see Jack suddenly appear.

"Thought you went home already," Jack said sliding her arm around Miranda's waist, watching the other man's face completely drop.

Miranda followed the charade, "And leave you to get lost?" She laughed, "But I think I'm ready to go now." Jack took one look back at the man behind them as they began to walk away.

Jack's hand remained on Miranda's hip, she was almost afraid to remove it or else it would bring it to Miranda's attention that it was there, but also, that Miranda would realize that it was still there. Jack's entire body felt hot like the fabric between her hand and Miranda's skin would melt away.

But unbeknownst to Jack, Miranda had not noticed. Not even as she pulled away to sit down once they approached the bar.

"Thank you for that," Miranda adjusted herself quickly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to let you get assaulted and just watch." Jack replied.

Miranda looked at her with a raised brow, "All he was talking about was his algorithm to beat the machines." She brought her drink to her lips and Jack slapped it out of her hand.

"Dude was gonna drug you, Miri! One day not being a… Cheerleader and you forget how to watch out for that shit?" The bartender walked over, pissed and looking for an explanation. Jack pointed out the man that nearly got Miranda and told him of his deeds. The bartender waved security over to the man and they quickly whisked him away. Never to be seen again.

Miranda's mouth hung slightly open, watching everything unfold, "Well then, now I am in your debt."

"Damn right you are." Jack sighed, letting the tension finally release from her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and have a good day.   
> You deserve it. :)


End file.
